


Golden-Haired Ninja

by Rhov



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's perspective, a shy girl in love with the class clown and village hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden-Haired Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make money from this poem._

I can’t even recall when it happened,  
One day just another boy in class,  
The next, feeling my cheeks flush so warm,  
A sunflower watching his sunshine hair.

I’d wait in anticipation  
For him to turn his head,  
Look my way, hair golden as a ray,  
Listen to him say, “Sasuke!!!”

He made me laugh.  
He made me blush.  
He made me happy.  
My heart in a rush.

I can’t even recall when it happened.

For years, I watched, too shy to speak.  
The more I muttered, the more shame,  
The worse it became,  
Blushing at just his name.

Yet he made me forget everything,  
My rank, my clan, my family’s hopes.  
Father would never approve,  
And that taboo made me love him more.

I could be a silent rebel, simply loving him from afar.

And then, so suddenly, he left.  
My heart broke that day.  
My cousin asked what was wrong.  
I cried and could not say!

I knew he would return stronger.  
So I too would grow strong.  
I would face him, a new woman!  
I would grow my hair long.

I would be a woman... for him!

The years went faster than I thought.  
Fate seemed not so cruel.  
But having him there, face to face,  
So close I could feel his breath...

Too much! Too much!  
Too sudden! Too soon!  
I think... I think I’m going to...  
 _Swoon!_

I’m still a fool.

But I was stronger.  
I showed him, too.  
At last, I told him my feelings.  
Useless, perhaps, but I said it.

The old me never would have done it.  
The new me is stronger, braver, and I proved it.

I hope I meet his expectations.  
I hope he feels a kindling of love.  
I hope he returns again, my golden-haired ninja.  
Until that day, I fight this war for him.

I fight for the man I love, although  
I can’t even recall when it happened.


End file.
